The Gynecologic Oncology Group investigates the clinical management of gynecologic pelvic malignancies through pathologic, chemotherapeutic, immunologic and radiotherapeutic approaches. The Group functions on a multiinstitutional, multispecialty cooperative basis and reaches patients through Groupwide research protocols and institutionally limited pilot studies. There are currently 25 participating and 9 provisional member institutions. Comparative clinical trials have contrasted single and multiple agents, combinations of modalities and contrasts of entirely different approaches to cancer control. All ranges from early to late disease are included. The Gynecologic Oncology Group Headquarters serves the Group in providing services, coordinating functions and performance evaluation for (1) Protocol Design, (2) Protocol Adherence, (3) Safety Monitoring, (4) Statistical Evaluation, (5) Publications and (6) Community Relations.